


Jueves/Sterek

by Lonso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Lloren sangre, M/M, Me gusta hacer sufrir a Derek, Mundo alternativo, POV Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonso/pseuds/Lonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale necesita declararse, sentimientos a flor de piel. Compañeros. Anhelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jueves/Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jueves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181468) by LOVG. 



Hoy es el día en que le hablare, a aquel chico castaño salpicado en lunares, después de tanto verlo, de soñar con él, no puedo esperar más. por fin he juntado el valor para pararme y declararme, pero le tengo pavor a declararme, más al saber que es mi compañero, el rechazo es la condena de cualquier lobo y no puedo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, queda una estación antes de aborde y ya estoy hiperventilando.

El tren se detiene en aquella vieja parada, unos pocos bajan mientras tú eres el único que subes, con ese aire infantil, despreocupado pero a la vez atento a cualquier movimiento, agitando esas manos largas, trato de arreglarme la chupa de cuero, tratando sin éxito aparentar una pose casual. Te sientas frente mío, mientras observas tu teléfono, una sonrisa se cuela en tus labios, aquella divertida, burlona que tanto me gusta, no puedo evitar mirarte embobado, como un chiquillo frente a un regalo prometido. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan.

De pronto me miras  
Te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñito  
Me pongo a temblar…

Aparto la mirada y la fijo al suelo. Muere toda esperanza de declararme trato de contenerme pero siento humedecer mis ojos, madre siempre decía que entregarse a un compañero era como lanzarse al abismo, debía confiar en que tu mi pequeño humano me atajarías, pero observo aferrado desde la orilla todo lo que puede ser, he estado así desde hace mucho… sentado frente a ti día a día, semana tras semana. Stiles aquel nombre que grabe con fuego en mente luego de escucharte decir de un conversación telefónica, necesito decírtelo, debo arriesgarme.  
Levanto la vista con temor, tu pareces aburrido, sueltas un suspiro te pones de pie y te huelo, irradias frustración, resignación, veo cómo te paras y comienzas a alejarte.  
Tiemblo de impotencia, te alejas y no hago nada, como siempre nada, paso, nada, paso, nada…

Entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas que chico más tonto  
Me quiero morir…

\- Stiles… quédate… -término medio gritando, suena a suplica.  
Te detienes, escucho tu corazón latir más rápido, tu inspiración profunda y lentamente te das vuelta, yo empuño mis manos fuertemente, te he hablado y ha sido desastroso cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier respuesta, ya que ante todo suena como si fuera un maniático.

 

Abro los ojos al no escuchar reacción alguna y te encuentro frente a mí, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, puedo sentir las bocanadas de aire que das y acarician levemente mis mejillas.  
\- Sé que no hemos cruzado palabra y todo eso –veo que desvarías un poco y gesticulas exageradamente –pero ¿crees en las almas gemelas? Me sonríes mientras posas tu mano sobre la mía.

Todo cambia en ese momento, entras como un huracán revolviendo, desordenando mis sentidos, la duda, el miedo se disipan, huyen como cobardes ante el gozo, como el sol radiante que aleja las oscuras nubes, tomo tu mano y te sientas junto a mí, hueles a sol, canela, a tierra húmeda y roció de la mañana, te recargas sobre mi hombro mientras paso un brazo por tus hombros.

\- Soy Derek, Derek Hale –digo más relajado colocándome sobre su cabello, impregnándome en su aroma.  
\- Lose –dices riendo levemente –debo saber el nombre del chico que me gusta mucho y me hace tomar el trasbordo más moroso a mi destino todos los días.

Rio ante su respuesta, tanto tiempo desperdiciado, si solo me hubiera atrevido antes… pero ya me da igual ahora estamos juntos y es lo importante.

El tren pronto cruza el último túnel antes de nuestro destino, cuando se sacude por completo. En un intento desesperado cojo a Stiles contra el suelo y lo protejo con mi cuerpo.  
Todo está a oscuras, hasta que se encienden las luces de emergencias, siento el olor a sangre y el aconito que entra en el vagon, Stiles yace magullado pero esta sin mayores lesiones pero siento mi camisa húmeda, no puedo evitar toser sangre sobre su playera.

-¡Derek! Aguanta, no puedes hacerme esto ahora –siento como me sacude tratando de incorporarse. –Vamos a estar juntos por fin –llora mi compañero.

Trato de sonreírle, le he cuidado pero aquella viga enterrada en mi pecho, me impide disimular el dolor, me recuesta con cuidado mientras el grita a viva a voz por ayuda, pero todo esta vuelto un caos, cuerpos tirados por las vías.  
\- ¡No puedes! –me abrazas mientras acaricio tu cabeza. – ¡no me dejes! No Derek no tú también- llora en mi pecho.  
Se apaga totalmente las luces, mientras te escucho maldecir ante tal fatal casualidad. Siento como voy perdiendo mis sentidos, pero antes de desvanecerme cobro las últimas fuerzas que me van quedando, lo que siempre había querido darte, Stiles te amo, compañero.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres  
Y yo te regalo  
El ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Opiniones? comenten sus ganas de matarme.  
> SAludos!


End file.
